Trogswits Academy
by EsenzetV
Summary: Ini benar-benar berbeda dari SMA biasa. Kastil, Hutan, Danau, ... apa ini? Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sini? -Beomgyu Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk di sini. -Huening Kai Happy reading :')


"Ini, semoga berhasil di luar sana."

Satu tas besar dan ransel ku dilempar ke hadapan ku saat baru saja kaki ku melangkah masuk melalui pintu depan asrama. Tas itu berisi pakaian dan beberapa barang ku saat aku mulai tinggal di asrama SMA Smilert ini. Ya, sudah jelas. Aku diusir.

Kau harus keluar malam ini juga. Aku sudah memerintahkan pengelola asrama untuk mengemasi barang mu agar kau tak perlu repot lagi.

Ternyata benar, barang-barang ku sudah dikemasi oleh pengelola asrama. Aku melihat teman sekamar ku-Jung Taewon-berdiri di depan pintu kamar kami tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Ia menatap ku prihatin dengan raut wajah sedih atas pengusiran ku malam ini. Aku hanya menatap datar. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!Buang jauh-jauh kesedihan palsu mu itu! Dasar licik.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu kau ambil di kamar, jadi kembalikan kunci yang kau pegang."

Pak tua itu menadahkan tangannya dengan dagu yang agak dinaikkan dan mata yang melirik enggan pada ku. Aku merogoh saku celana ku untuk mengambil benda yang ia inginkan. Tangannya langsung menutup saat kunci itu sudah benar-benar ku letakkan di atasnya. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ku dengan menggerutu sumpah serapah yang masih dapat ku dengar jelas.

Setelah orang itu pergi, Taewon mulai menghampiri ku. Aku memutar bola mata ku malas dan mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak bersitatap dengan manusia licik di depan ku ini.

"Beomgyu-ah..."

Ah.. aku bahkan tak ingin mendengar nama ku di sebut olehnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau bercerita tentang masalah yang kau hadapi. Apa kau tidak percaya pada ku? Aku mungkin bisa memberi solusi yang kau butuhkan."

Aku meliriknya. Lihatlah wajah itu, alisnya bergelombang tanda cemas. Dulu, raut itu selalu ku sukai karena rasa kepeduliannya. Sayang, rasa percaya ku padanya sekarang sudah pupus, termasuk dengan aktingnya di depan ku ini. Rencananya berhasil... dan inilah hasilnya. Aku dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari sekolah ini.

Ingin sekali aku marah, memaki, menyumpah, rasanya aku ingin mengamuk dan berteriak sekarang. Aku membenci mantan sahabat ku ini.

"Cukup kebahagiaan saja yang ku bagi. Aku tak mau berbagi kesedihan dengan satu-satunya sahabat ku di sini."

Sesekali aku menatapnya dengan senyum samar seolah yang ku katakan memanglah benar. Dia sudah menjadikan ku kambing hitam dengan segala strateginya, bodoh kalau dia percaya dengan kalimat ku. Kecuali dia berpikir aku tidak tau kalau dialah dalang yang membuat ku dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Hey~"

Dua tangannya bertengger di pundak ku. Aku menatapnya tetap dan mencoba tersenyum lebih nampak dari sebelumnya. Tentu, itu juga fake smile. Ada sedikit rasa dendam yang menggores hati ku saat pandangan kami bertemu. Ayo Beomgyu! Dia bisa membodohi mu masa kau tidak. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah membohongi orang lain dengan niat menggebu-gebu seperti ini.

Saat senyum palsu itu ku ulas manis untuknya, tanpa ku duga ia langsung memelukku. "Kenapa terlalu banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, Beomgyu." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak ku.

"Lupakan saja. Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. So, tak ada yang perlu diceritakan lagi."

Tanpa membalas, aku melepas pelukannya. Bagaimana pun aku berusaha, tak bisa ku pungkiri. Aku tidak bisa memeluk orang yang ku benci.

Ia menatap ku masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, "Kau akan kemana malam ini?"

"Kemanapun yang bisa ku tumpangi untuk tidur."

"Kau tidak mau menginap di sini malam ini? Semalam saja. Besok pagi baru kau pergi."

"Pak tua itu sudah bersusah payah mengemas barang-barang ku. Dia pun menyerahkannya di sini dan kunci pegangan ku sudah di ambil. Itu artinya tak ada ruang lagi untuk ku, meskipun hanya satu malam."

Aku menggendong ransel dan menjinjing tas besar ku. Aku berbalik ingin membuka pintu di belakang ku, tapi ia menahan pundak dan berdiri di depan ku menghalangi kenop pintu.

"Aku tak akan memberitahu pak tua itu. Hanya untuk malam ini saja."

Aku menatapnya lagi dan tersenyum seadanya. Ku pegang pundaknya untuk menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu.

"Taewonie... Aku tak ingin jadi pengecut dan bersembunyi di balik orang lain meskipun itu sahabat ku. Berdoa saja, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa."

Aku menekan kenop pintu dan keluar dari asrama. Aku merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel, ku posisikan layar ponsel layaknya kaca spion. Dapat ku lihat ia masih berdiri di depan pintu menatap kepergian ku. Aku tak akan berbalik untuk melihat mu, Taewon.

Penjaga gerbang asrama sempat melarang ku pergi karena ini sudah di luar jam keluar malam. Tak perlu bicara, aku hanya memperlihatkan surat drop out dari kepala sekolah yang baru saja ku dapatkan sebelum aku ke asrama, ia langsung membukakan gerbang untuk ku.

Sebelum keluar, aku berbalik dan mengarahkan kamera ponsel ku untuk mengambil gambar asrama dari depan.

Cekrek!

Gambar sudah ku dapatkan, lalu aku mengucap salam dan terimakasih pada penjaga gerbang, setelahnya aku keluar.

Perkotaan memang tempat yang ramainya tak kenal waktu. Ini membuat ku bingung harus pergi ke mana. Tempat apa yang mau menampung ku tidur malam ini? Apartement? Hotel? Atau kantor polisi?. Jelas pilihan ketiga tak akan ku gunakan, aku bukan anak hilang, dan aku punya uang untuk menyewa dua pilihan sebelumnya.

Sekitar 2 jam aku berkeliling dengan taksi untuk mencari hotel, tak ada lagi yang kosong untuk malam ini. Sedangkan apartement, aku harus membayar uang sewa minimal satu bulan meskipun aku menginap hanya satu malam. Tentu, aku tak mau rugi sebanyak itu. Begitulah aku, semakin banyak uang semakin perhitungan.

Hampir pukul 1 malam, aku masih di tengah kota. Seharusnya tak ada lagi taksi yang beroperasi, tapi entah apakah ini keberuntungan ku atau bukan, ada satu taksi yang ingin melintas. Aku mengulurkan tangan hingga taksi itu berhenti di depan ku. Aku masuk tanpa memberitahukan tujuan ku.

Crittt!

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian taksi yang ku tumpangi berhenti mendadak, bahkan kepalaku membentur jok depan. Untungnya tak ada mobil yang dekat di belakang taksi ini. Bisa-bisa tabrakan beruntun yaang terjadi.

"Aw! Ada apa pak?" Aku mengusap kepalaku.

"Se-sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang." Jawab lelaki paruh baya yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Menabrak?!"

Tentu, aku panik. Aku segera keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh pak supir. Ku lihat ke bagian depan mobil.

Benar!

Astaga! Supir ini menabrak seorang remaja berseragam sekolah. Aku berjongkok melihat keadaannya, kepalanya aman tapi dia pingsan dan ada beberapa luka lecet di lengan kanannya. Itu membuat ku tambah panik saat mengetahui anak ini terluka. Ini bisa jadi bukti kuat untuk menuntut supir taksi ini yang mengemudikan taksi diluar jam operasionalnya.

"Pak! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat." Titahku tak peduli dengan suara klakson mobil yang melintas di samping taksi kami.

Aku sempat berpikir, apa tak ada yang bersimpati? Seiring klakson mobil yang bersahutan seolah mereka yang lewat tidak melihat ada korban di sini.

"Tapi taksinya-"

"Pikirkan itu nanti, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya kau mau tanggung jawab?!" Sekarang aku jadi tidak peduli dengan siapa aku bicara, tak peduli usianya yang lebih tua dari ku, bentakan keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku.

"Buka pintunya!" Aku menyuruhnya membuka pintu belakang, ia juga menurut dengan suruhan ku.

Aku melihat name tag remaja lelaki ini, tertera nama Huening Kai. Sepertinya dia anak SMA. Aku memposisikan tubuhnya untuk diangkat, tak sengaja aku menyentuh gelang hitam di tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi berdengung dan tepat di depan ku sebuah cahaya biru seperti asap membentuk persegi lalu lingkaran di tengahnya dengan tulisan yang tak ku mengerti di pinggirannya. Seiring adanya benda ini, seketika sekeliling ku menjadi senyap. Suara klakson, kendaraan yang melintas, atau apapun itu tak lagi terdengar.

Persegi dan lingkaran yang telah terbentuk sempurna berputar berlawanan arah. Di tengah lingkaran perlahan berwarna gelap dan terlihat seperti ada pohon di dalam sana. Apa ini sebuah portal menuju 'tempat' lain?.

Aku menatap remaja bernama Huening Kai di pangkuan ku ini. Ia masih belum sadar. Ku lirik gelang yang sepertinya kunci untuk membuka portal ini. Gelangnya tak lagi hitam, namun persis seperti warna bentuk yang masih berputar ini.

"Portal..."

TBC

Yuhuu.. my first fanfic when me as MOA!

I'm moarmy guys :')

aku greget mikirin teori TDCM, akhirnya mumet dan netasin fanfic kek gini :v

vote and coment juseyoo...

Happy reading


End file.
